clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
XTUX Hun
This involves the character XTUX. If you meant the user XTUX please click here XTUX M. Samuel Hun or XTUX, is an scheming villain strange Bureau of Fiction worker that causes havoc and mischief all over the wiki with a modified Rollback Gun and his best friend, Austin8310. Background Xtux was born in January 5, 1965. Well, he wasn't "born" he just showed up on the doorstep of a random penguin inside a little basket. The penguin thought he saw a yellow puffle running away from the house, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had someone to take care of. So he did the worst possible thing. He put him up for adoption. He sent him to a orphanage and left the crying chick there. Ever since his first day at the orphanage, he loved computers, and pressed the buttons on them whenever he could. After a few he figured them out and realized that he could coax them to do anything for him. Nothing happened for the next few years of his life, so when he was old enough, XTUX moved out and got a computer. He figured that if he could practice programming, he could get a really good job. One day he tried to make up his own command. Command Prompt:Infiniteeditmodeon This happened to be one of the BoF's hidden commands, which were meant for workers that did not have a PDA and needed to edit something. Suddenly a red light lit up on the screen, and he was teleported to the Bureau of Fiction. He saw Zapwire arguing with McFlapp in a corner. "I tell you McFlapp, Penguin OS is better then Doors 7. Just look at all the users it has." and McFlapp replied by narrating "Then bloomin' Zapwire was hit in the face with a bally boot!". A boot flew across the room and hit Zapwire in the face. "What are you two doing?" asked XTUX. McFlapp turned around, surprised at the unauthorized penguin standing in front of him. "STOP MESSING THE SCRIPT, YOU ANNOYING USER XTUX345, FOR YOU ARE CAUSING AN OOC! I DO NOT APPROVE!" yelled Director Benny, breaking the silence. While McFlapp and Benny argued, XTUX waddled over to the mainframe computer and started typing commands. Suddenly Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny stopped arguing, and they saw XTUX typing on the computer. "Stop you bally XTUX! What bloomin' thing are you doing, anyway, wot wot?" "I found a security vulnerability in the computer. It is what allowed me to enter." "Then we'll get bloomin' Zapwire to fix it." said McFlapp, and then he called Zapwire. Zapwire could not find any errors. "That's cause you'r a Penguin OS user, I'll take over." and with that, XTUX showed them the vulnerability. McFlapp was amazed, and wanted to hire him. Director Benny did not approve, but the good Mayor hired him anyway. "Why don't you work at the bally Department of Article Maintenance and Department of Rollbacks? You'd do us a lot of good in those places, wot wot?" XTUX agreed, and he set off to work. However, Director Benny (who realized that his "experiment" had gone wrong) whacked XTUX on the head and quickly sent him to Doctor John Barrbuh, telling him that XTUX had been "In a OOC accident". Doctor John Barrbuh replaced XTUX's brain with a computer and when XTUX woke up, he secretly decided that he wanted to be a master one day. Director Benny laughed and approved. If everything went according to plan, XTUX would make an excellent replacement for Mcflapp. Appearance XTUX is a red penguin, with scars on his head and left flipper. Some have claimed that they have seen him turn into a large monster with four eyes and flippers, but strangely most of them were mysteriously deleted within a few weeks of saying this. Personality XTUX Hun is a very strange penguin with twisted motives, at one moment rollbacking Lord Carrion's edits and the next causing havoc all over the USA with another of his lousy articles. He leans more towards the dark side, although rarely he sometimes is truly kind to penguins other then Austin, but most of hid "good" deeds are made out of either self-preservation or a desire to reinforce his image as an Anti-Hero. He likes computers and can coax them to do anything for him, though he often uses this ability for his insane motives. XTUX likes to annoy penguins and is very good at it, though he often does it without knowing it. The scar on XTUX's head seems to effect his sanity, and having a very buggy computer for a brain doesn't help very much... Involvement Xtux works in the Bureau of Fiction's Department of Article Maintenance and Department of Rollbacks to help fix articles. He owns a modified rollback gun and he uses it to edit articles and make new ones, like most Article Maintenance workers do. Often he sneaks a little extra into the articles to cause havoc and mayhem. Director Benny surprisingly rarely rejects XTUX's new articles, for reasons unknown to anyone but himself and the Board of Fiction members. Being an Anti-Hero, XTUX is not completely good, and often schemes to rule the wiki with an "iron fist" and a "tasty waffle a cherry on top"! Nobody knows how he plans to do this, as XTUX makes terrible waffles and nobody would ever make one for him. Most are suspicious of his motives, and Illustrator Keith believes that Lord Carrion wrote him, even though they both hate each other. XTUX somehow got into the Arctic Wolves army as a captain, and commands over his battalion of Teddies. Friends * Austin8310: Austin is very similar to XTUX Hun, in both their personalties except for the fact that while XTUX has more brains, Austin is a better fighter, which makes them the perfect team. * Fudd Lapooh: XTUX may not like pranking, but Fudd's pranks make him laugh over and over. "Friends" * Metalmanager: While Metalmanager is not an antihero like XTUX, XTUX respects and admires his leader. * Director Benny: They both seem to hate each other, but secretly they both admire each other for their traits, while XTUX likes Benny for having almost absolute mastery of the BoF, Benny likes XTUX for his (almost) brilliant world-domination plans and hatred of McFlapp. * Diosus:XTUX may hate magic, calling it "primitive", but Diosus is kinda handy to have around, plus XTUX gets a kick out of Dio's crazy experiments. Enemies * Ben Hun: This annoying leader of an "unimportant little mudhole" (as XTUX calls it), Ben Hun and XTUX hate each other with a passion. * Mayor McFlapp: Even though the good mayor hired him, XTUX hates him for ruining his plans and calling his ideas "Bally n00bish, wot wot?". * Mandy Mortis: XTUX is terrified of the secretary who can shave Director Benny bald Quotes * "Initiate Unnecessarily Evil Initiative Omega-91!" ---- XTUX (muttering in his sleep): With the Bureau of Fiction under my control, I'll be able to wrong all the rights in the universe. Every villain who has ever stumbled will get a do-over. Every protagonist's triumph will be reversed! Until, finally, a new present is created... in which the heroes always lose!" Director Benny: That actually sounds like a good idea. I approve. ---- * "I always hated Biology!" * "How could I have been defeated by the likes of you? Why had the universe been tipped in your favor?" * "Robotic citizens of the USA... the hour of your liberation is at hand! Too long have robots suffered under the bigotry, the stupidity, the squishiness, and foul stench of organic life forms! Soon, all robots will bask in the liberty and equality of my benevolent, iron-fisted rule! And, as for you filthy organic life forms... You can look forward to being disintegrated! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's all for now..." * "I'm a Bureaucrat! See the remote? See the badge? The giant talking computer and legion of loyal robotic teddy bears?? Bureaucrat!" * "Attention, teddies! I would like to share with you a poem I wrote last night. *Ahem* Ben Hun shall die a firey, awful death! Cupcakes are yummy..." * "Using highly sophisticated technology, which you couldn't possibly understand, we will be extracting a large portion of your counrty and adding it to our new one. Unfortunately, this change in mass will cause your country to spin out of control and drift into the sea where it will explode in a flaming ball of gas, but, of course, sacrifices must be made." * "The Great Sock! The marvel of science and sorcery in the exact Center of the Universe! ...give or take 50 feet." Trivia * XTUX has his own personally modified Rollback Remote, though it's functioning can be easily overridden by a Master's device. * Fudd has often tried to take the remote, but without success. * He was responsible for the strange plot twists in Bill Gate$' Big Adventure, and was eventually punished for interfering by mopping all the floors in the Department. * The Staff of Goofiness was made by him and he he controls what it does when Fudd tries to activate it. * His power is not infinite, as seen in the backstory of Ludd Lapooh. He cannot edit certain things or narrate. The Masters of the Universe hold these exclusive positions. * He oddly enough has the same last name as Ben Hun, his worst enemy even though they are not related. XTUX claims that he changed it "For teh LULZ". * Illustrator Keith was scared to draw a picture of him, and drew him with a joyful face. XTUX drew his own image and replaced Keith's artwork with his own. * XTUX commands a army of 50 robotic teddy bears. * XTUX is TERRIFIED of Mandy Mortis and will run if he even sees a picture of her. Gallery 72.png|XTUX, one of the the worst Card Jitsu players in history, PWNs Swiss Ninja in a battle. Swiss Ninja has now received the title of Worst Card Jitsu player EVER! See also * Bureau of Fiction * Ben Hun * Department of Article Maintenance * Fudd * Neo-Naughtzee * Arctic Wolves Category:Characters Category:User Characters Category:Penguin Category:Super Penguins Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gray characters